Meeting of Minds, and Bodies
by Nyuushin
Summary: Goku meets up with a strange person named Maduvia. They spar, and afterwards become a little more than friends.
1. Meeting of Minds

Meeting of Minds, and Bodies  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting of Minds  
  
Disclaimer: I need to say right now that I don't own DBZ, or anything else related to it. The character of Maduvia is my own creation, and firmly copyrighted by me. Hope you enjoy! (BTW, it moves a little slow in the beginning….but it picks up, I promise! ^_~)  
  
  
  
Goku rested in a chair outside, soaking up the warm, summer sun. A glass of lemonade was on the table beside him, the melting ice cubes glistening. Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten were gone for the day. It was their third day out here at the summer home, and he had the whole cottage to himself. He was going to train, but the lure of the hot sun had made him lay about for a little while. It was so pleasant, to just kick back in a soft chair, and relax. He reached out and took the glass, sipping it contentedly. He set the glass down, and was about to get up and start training when he felt an unfamiliar energy coming his way. He stood up, waiting for it to get closer. Soon, a figure could be seen on the horizon, flying very fast towards the little cottage. Soon, it could be seen as a somewhat smaller figure dressed in bright robes of different shades of purple. Goku didn't know who he was, but he didn't look all that dangerous as he landed a few feet away. The strange figure shook his head, shaking out the long, silky brown blond-streaked hair that reached to his knees. With a smile, he made a formal bow.  
  
"Hello! My name is Maduvia." Maduvia held out his hand, waiting for Goku to grasp it. Goku took it, and shook vigorously. "Hi," he said, "My name's Goku!" Maduvia smirked a little bit. "I know who you are…..the great Goku, World Martial Arts Champion, and proclaimed Savior of the Universe." Goku grinned broadly, soaking up the praise quietly. Maduvia smiled at his humility, and motioned to the two chairs near the table. "Shall we sit?" he said. Goku smiled, and said "Sure!" before plopping back down in his seat, while Maduvia gracefully sat himself into his own chair. His ears were pointed, like the elves of myth, and his yellow-green eyes fairly shone. He took a sip of his lemonade, and asked, "So, what brings you to my place, Maduvia?" With a guileless smile, Maduvia said, "Actually, it is for YOU that I came here." Goku was mildly puzzled, wondering what Maduvia meant. Again, sensing Goku's puzzlement, Maduvia began to explain.   
  
"Do you remember the wizard Babadi, Goku?" When the Saiyan nodded yes, Maduvia continued. "Like him, I am a user of magic arts. However, Babadi was a fool who never understood the power of the magic under his control. He used the incantations of his father, never once trying to improve upon himself or his spells. I, on the other hand, have spent the better part of my life honing my skills as a mage-warrior. I am the most powerful of my kind. I have come to challenge you to a match, to see who is the strongest……the greatest warrior, or the greatest mage!" With a quick nod, Maduvia folded his arms in front of him you. "What say you?" he said.   
  
To say the very least, Goku was very surprised. This morning, he had nothing to worry about besides what to eat (which is always a worry with Saiyans ^_~), and now this ridiculously dressed elf was challenging him to a fighting match. Goku was always ready for a fight, but this guy didn't seem like much of a challenge. Babadi had been kind of pathetic, without his fighters to protect him. But there was something different about Maduvia….something he couldn't put his hands on. Finally, he stood up, a smirk growing on his face. "Alright then….let's do it!" He flew up and away, looking down to see if Maduvia was following him. However, there was no sign of Maduvia anywhere. .Goku looked around, and was doubly surprised to see the youthful-looking wizard nearly five feet ahead of him. Maduvia smirked, and said, "If we're going to fight fair, I should hope that I only caught you off guard." Goku smiled broadly, getting excited that he was going to at least fight a well-trained opponent. They flew off away together, heading toward a nearby island. Goku landed on the grassy surface, surveying the land. Yeah, it was pretty sturdy….it would hold up against some strong attacks. Maduvia had already settled himself a little ways away, standing stock-still. Goku started doing some pushups, kicks and jumping jacks, getting himself a little warmed up. Maduvia, on the other hand, simply stayed in that unmoving position. After about 1000 of each thing, Goku turned to Maduvia. "Hey," he said, "You ready to start?" Maduvia turned then, and opened his closed eyes. Where they had been a rich yellow-green before, they were now an inky black. He smirked. "Ready, and willing".   
  
With a swift attack, Goku zanzoukened beside Maduvia and attempted to roundhouse him in the jaw. However, the wizard had already moved several feet away, before sending a powerful blast of black light screeching at the surprised Saiyan. It struck him square in the chest, knocking him off his feet with the intensity. Goku gave a little grunt of pain, lying on the ground, before quickly flipping up. His eyes were aglow now with an inner fire. "This," he said, "is going to be interesting." Again, the Saiyan swiftly attacked, but this time with a barrage of punches. Maduvia's body swayed and pulled, dodging all the punches easily. A swift, black-lighted kick to the stomach sent Goku flying to the side. He stopped in mid-air, a smirk now on his face. Yes, this fight was definitely going to be interesting. With a yell, he powered up to Super Saiyan-Jin, his black hair turning a bright blonde, his normally black turning green, and a powerful golden aura appearing around him. Maduvia seemed to expect all this, for he waited for the Saiyan to finish his transformation before dashing in. The two exchanged kicks and blows, neither really gaining the upper hand. Suddenly, Maduvia backed up and flew high into the air, black light streaking behind him. "Nosferatu!" he cried, from up above. A large black blast of light went whizzing from his body, aimed straight at Goku. Goku raised his arms in the traditional X-block, and the inky blast exploded against them. The force of the blast sent him down a few feet, before he stopped himself. He panted a little, smoke rising from his now-bare arms. "Whoa…..this guy's got some nice attacks."   
  
With another smirk, Goku zipped upwards, calling out as he gathered a bright blue ball of Ki. He threw it at Maduvia, and quickly formed another, throwing it too. Both exploded on the space where Maduvia was, causing a large cloud of smoke. Goku smirked, and when the smoke cleared there was no sign of Maduvia. Wary, Goku circled, wondering where he could be now. He was just about to call out to him, when sizzling heat struck his back, burning through his clothes and igniting his skin. He yelled out in pain, and turned to see what was causing it. Red, crackling lightning fell from in front of Maduvia's outstretched hand, streaking down to rain pain and excruciating heat on the Saiyan. With a yell, Goku powered up more, his aura flaring, and eating up the red lightning attacking him. Maduvia closed his hand, cutting off the deadly lightning. With a smirk, he plummeted down to Goku, and began furiously punching and kicking. Even though in pain, Goku fought hard, blocking most of Maduvia's attacks. A few got in, but they were more like love-taps than anything else. Finally, Goku managed to push Maduvia's arms out of the way, landing a solid punch on his face. Maduvia reeled back, startled, before rushing in, his black-lighted hands and feet blazing. His kicks and punches started to hurt A LOT more, and Goku began to think he might have to transform again. Before he could do anything, though, he had to stop this stalemate. He grabbed onto the wizard's wrist, but received a face-full of black energy for his troubles. Crying out from the pain, he suddenly felt deep pain in his sides, and on his head. It seemed that Maduvia had used the moment to attack him again, this time managing to connect with his extra-powerful feet and hands. Again and again he struck, each hit sending waves of pain through Goku's body. With a loud yell, Goku's aura blasted out, sending the wizard back. Goku flew up, his aura growing even brighter as he burst into Super Saiyan-Jin 2. The very air around him began to crackle as his hair grew a little longer, and energy coursed its way around his body. Maduvia stood there, smiling in impression. "That's a good trick, Goku…..good thing I have one of my own!" With a yell, black light burst into being around the wizard in an inky mist, obscuring him partially. His power level jumped, and he dashed up at Goku, roaring.   
  
Goku sidestepped the charge, and aimed a kick at Maduvia's back. However, it was caught in Maduvia's hands, and Goku found himself being flipped in the air. He continued the flip, catching Maduvia in the jaw with his foot as he came around. Maduvia flew back, wiping a line of blood from his jaw. Goku grinned. "This is fun!" Maduvia laughed, smirking, "Indeed it is, Goku, indeed it is." The two began again, trading charges, kicks, punches, and many, many blasts. They were evenly matched, and both were soon panting heavily, sweat dripping off them like a river. Goku's shirt was almost entirely gone, and Maduvia's robes were now blackened in spots. Goku looked a little tired. This was the most fun he'd had in months, and he didn't want it to end now! With another roar, he charged Maduvia, only to be brought up short by another massive "Nosferatu!" blast. He reeled back, sending a powerful blast of his own, smiling when the cry of pain told him it had been a hit. He dashed forward, looking for Maduvia, but couldn't find him. "Damn", he thought, "this kid is really fast!" There was a yell far behind him, and when he turned he saw the young wizard a hundred feet away. His black aura had expanded even more, and it seemed as though his muscles and body were altogether bigger. Smirking, he zanzoukened by Maduvia, only to be brought up short by an elbow to the face, followed by a swift kick to the stomach. Goku coughed up a little blood, and then cried out in pain and plummeted when Maduvia axled him in the back. Several black blasts followed him, striking him just before he reached the ground. The force of them sent him crashing into the ground hard, causing an enormous impact crater. Maduvia slowly hovered down to about a foot above the ground, watching the crater. He knew it wasn't over yet.   
  
  
  
A prolonged roar of challenge came from the hole, as Maduvia simply stood there smirking. Bursts of energy and shockwaves radiated from the hole, when suddenly a bright flash erupted. Rock and debris flew everywhere as Goku emerged. His hair had grown down to his ass, energy crackling chaotically across his body. This was Super Saiyan-Jin 3, and almost everyone who encountered this form was left either dead, or in extreme pain. Maduvia smirked to himself, watching and sensing the awesome power coming off of Goku. Goku was smirking as well, reveling in the chance to use his higher level forms. Maduvia was a tough opponent, that was for sure. He'd already faced Super Saiyan-Jin 1 and 2, and apart from his clothes, he barely had a scratch on him. He wondered what other tricks the wizard had up his sleeves. His power level wasn't as strong as his now, but as he'd known in so many fights, power wasn't everything. He got into a ready stance, waiting for Maduvia to attack him. This was a VERY interesting fight indeed. 


	2. Their True Power Shows

Meeting of Minds, and Bodies  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Their True Power Shows  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I need to say right now that I don't own DBZ, or anything else related to it. The character of Maduvia is my own creation, and firmly copyrighted by me. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
It came fast, and it came hard. Goku had to power up even more to block the massive blast of black light that struck him. He smirked, and zanzoukened forward, smashing Maduvia right in the face with his left elbow, before giving him a powerful punch to the stomach with his glowing right fist. This time it was Maduvia who hacked up blood, before being axled to the ground. However, he stopped himself before he was halfway to the ground. He looked up at Goku, a huge grin on his face. He started laughing…..big, gut-wrenching guffaws. He doubled over in the air, flipping over in the lack of gravity. Goku stared down at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. However, the little guy DID look hilarious; his robes tattered and blackened all over, his body covered in bruises, yet somehow laughing his ass off. Goku started laughing too, watching this strange performance. Maduvia began to calm down, tears still streaming down his face. He flew up to Goku, grinning. Goku himself was still laughing, tears starting to come from his eyes. Maduvia smirked, and suddenly sent a huge blast whizzing at him. Goku looked up just in time to get struck square in the face. He cried out in pain, and flew back several feet. Blood dripped from his lip, and he wiped it off. He glared at Maduvia for a second, then smirked. "That was a nice trick…..wish I'd thought of it!" Maduvia nodded, obviously pleased with himself. "Sometimes "tricks" are the only way to win a fight….." With a graceful flip, he flew backwards, his black aura expanding as his power level shot up. It seemed the fight was about to get serious.   
  
  
  
After another hour, both fighters were nearly exhausted. They had traded blast after blast, scarring the small island, and each other. Maduvia was almost naked now his robes so tattered as to be non-existent. Goku, too, wasn't any more dignified. His pants had been burned away, until only the crotch area remained. They stared at each other, separated by only a few feet of air. Both were grinning widely. This fight was one of the greatest either of them had fought. They almost didn't want it to end. Maduvia flew back, the few remaining threads of his robes trailing. Goku swung himself into a fighting stance, wondering what else the powerful wizard might do. However, Maduvia simply stood there, looking at Goku strangely. Minutes ticked by as the two fighters stared at each other. Finally, Goku was too curious. "Umm……what are we waiting for now?" Maduvia smiled. "Well…I was just thinking. There is a major difference between you and me…especially our fighting styles. Goku smirked, and said "Yeah, that's true….but what do you mean?" Maduvia smirked as well. "You see, you use your body as a conduit for your energy….your Ki. I, on the other hand, use my mind as my conduit. My body motions are simply for effect. In fact, the energy doesn't even come from me" Goku was mildly surprised by this statement, but shrugged. "Heh….I guess we all have our way of fighting. And I gotta say, you're a really strong opponent. I like fighting you!" They both smirked, and then Maduvia spoke again. "Here's a secret though……the strongest of energies don't come from your body. They come from the world around you. When you use your Spirit Bomb attack, you gather the energy of every living thing on the planet. This creates enormous energy….much more than you could create yourself, right?" Goku nodded, wondering how this guy knew so much about his most powerful attack. Maduvia seemed to read his thoughts. "You see, I understand perfectly this aspect of energy gathering. A true wizard, like myself, doesn't just use his own personal power to make magic. He uses everything around him…"  
  
  
  
"….Like the power of Earth!" With a swift gesture, Maduvia pointed to the ground. A strong, brown energy flow suddenly sprang from the soft ground, connecting to Maduvia's outstretched hand. His black aura suddenly exuded brown streaks throughout it, followed by a jumping of his power. Goku was very surprised, but sat watching, wondering what he was doing. "And the power of Air!" With another gesture, Maduvia pointed off to the distance. A purple-blue light seemed to come from the very air, connecting to his hand. Again, his aura flared, and this time purplish streaks appeared in it. "Fire!" This time, he pointed to the upper-right, as a small, red patch of air appeared. Red-orange light streamed from the patch, connecting to him again. His aura took on the red light, and his power level took the highest jump yet. At this rate, it would match even Goku's! Goku watched, still in his fighting stance, waiting. He wondered again what Maduvia could be up to, but he was too curious to stop him. Even if he did match his power level, he knew he was the better fighter. Maduvia stretched out his hand one last time and pointed far off towards the sea surrounding them. "Now, the power of Water!!!" Blue light streaked from the sea, absorbing itself into Maduvia. His aura started swirling, the new blue color combining with the others. They mixed and mingled, creating a brightness that was hard to look at. It suddenly burst in a blast of pure, white light. Goku had to hold himself steady under the massive shockwave, bringing his hand over eyes.   
  
  
  
When he lowered it, he gasped at what he saw. Maduvia was now completely naked, the white light flaring from every pore on his body. His power was enormous……Goku knew that it now overshadowed his own. Never had he seen such a powerful transformation, and he roared, powering up himself. His energy skyrocketed, traveling to new heights. The warriors again stared at each other. Then, in a flash, Goku zanzoukened forward, charging at Maduvia with a roar. The now glowing wizard easily side-stepped it, sending a huge blast of energy crackling at Goku's back. Goku twisted around, back-handing the blast away. Maduvia smirked, his face seeming somehow angelic in the white glow. "Goku…..now is the time to show you the true power of the mind. The body can only take so much….but the mind has no limits!" With a loud roar of challenge, the white glow intensified. Goku rushed at him, but was repulsed by the shockwave. Maduvia raised his arms above his head, black light spewing between them. "This is what a truly disciplined mind can do with power…..ENERGY DRAIN!!!!!"   
  
  
  
The light between his hands shot forward, turning into a vaporous mass. Goku smirked, disappearing and reappearing a little ways away. However, as soon as he appeared, he was engulfed by the boiling black mist. He didn't know how he had done it, but Maduvia had sent the energy to exactly where he appeared. He fought against the light, flaring his aura out more powerfully than he ever had before. However, the light merely sucked up that energy. Sharp spikes of light shot out, striking into Goku's body. He screamed as they began absorbing his energy. The light grew more solid, surrounding him like an egg. More tendrils reached out, sucking more and more of his energy. The light grew and grew, and more spikes erupted, until Goku was completely covered with them. He never stopped screaming in pure agony, while he could faintly hear Maduvia chanting outside. He roared, and tried to blast the thing, but his hands were grabbed and the energy sucked away. Finally, a hole appeared in the side of the solid black wall, and he could see Maduvia smirking outside. Maduvia raised his arms again, and white light poured from his body, engulfing the black dome. He looked extremely strained, veins popping out on his body as he chanted still. Suddenly, he brought his arms down in a massive sweeping gesture. "RELEASE!!!" he shouted.   
  
  
  
  
  
The dome of black energy expanded one more time, before imploding inward with all the might of its stolen energy. Goku screamed one more time before he was engulfed. The resulting shockwave sent Maduvia reeling back, and the earth below them started shaking with the intensity. It only took about 10 seconds for the light to fade. Goku, now back to having black hair, plummeted to the ground. He crashed with a loud bang, causing another large crater. Maduvia, panting heavily, lowered to the ground. He was swaying a little bit. A groan came from the crater, and a bloody and battered Goku staggered out. He stumbled across the ground, spying the now kneeling Maduvia. He smirked at him, and kneeled down beside him, panting heavily. "I've never….felt anything…..like that before!" Maduvia looked up weakly, smiling. "I should hope not…." He was still panting heavily as well. "Right now….I just wanna…..wanna…." Maduvia never got to finish that particular sentence. He collapsed to the ground, fast asleep. Goku looked down at him, grinning broadly. That had been an AWESOME fight. He couldn't wait to do it again sometime. He stood up unsteadily, and then realized something…..he too was naked as the day he was born. He hoped Maduvia wouldn't mind as he picked him up weakly, and flew off back to the cottage.   
  
  
  
When he arrived, he was surprised to find that no one was home. He carried Maduvia inside the house, and laid him on the couch, where he lay snoring. Goku grinned again, and took a blanket from the closet and covered up his naked form. Goku then trooped off wearily to his own bedroom, crawling between the sheets with a satisfied sigh. He drifted off to sleep, a smirk on his lips, as he envisioned the next battle between himself and the enigmatic Maduvia.  
  
  
  
……………………………….  
  
  
  
  
  
Maduvia woke up a few hours later. He was disoriented for a second, wondering where the hell he was. He sat up on the couch, pushing the blanket off of himself. He stood up, unembarrassed by his nakedness. Strolling around the small living room, he studied the place. He assumed he was inside Goku's cottage. He went through a doorway, and found himself in the kitchen. On the wall was a piece of paper, written hurriedly. He went over and picked it up, curious about what it said. "Dear Goku, the boys and I are staying at Bulma's for a few days. She wanted us all to come, but we couldn't find you anywhere. Gohan and Goten said they felt something going on nearby, but I told them we had to hurry and go. There's plenty of food in the fridge. I'll call you tomorrow, honey. Love, Chi-Chi." Maduvia smirked as he finished reading the note. This meant that he and Goku were all alone for a little while. Just like he'd wanted all along…… He closed his eyes, feeling for Goku's life-force. He found it, and began walking through the house, grinning at all the things they could do together. 


	3. Meeting of Bodies

Meeting of Minds, and Bodies  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting of Bodies  
  
Disclaimer: I need to say right now that I don't own DBZ, or anything else related to it. The character of Maduvia is my own creation, and firmly copyrighted by me. Hope you enjoy!  
  
It was silent in Goku's room, except for his extremely loud snoring. Maduvia tip-toed into the room, doing his best to be quiet…it wouldn't do for Goku to wake up right now. Maduvia was still naked, not bothering to try and cover himself up. For what he had planned, any clothes he acquired wouldn't have stayed on long anyway. He took another step inside, and was surprised and dismayed when a screeching creak sounded from the floor. He froze, his gaze going immediately to the sleeping Saiyan. Goku hadn't moved an inch…..if anything, his snore had grown even louder. Maduvia still stayed where he was, looking at Goku sleeping peacefully. He looked so beautiful, with his jet-black hair falling around him. Even though only a few hours had past since their fight, most of the bruises were already fading from his body. The sheets on the bed only covered him up to the waist, a fact which both delighted and frustrated the young wizard. Maduvia continued inside the room, stopping at the foot of the bed, and continuing to stare. The muscles on Goku's chest and shoulders were magnificent…..never had he seen such a prime example of what hard training and work could do. He wanted to touch and massage them. Feel the hardness underneath his fingers, melting away from his gentle motions. His hands twitched at the thought, and not just his hands.   
  
He turned around, and was completely startled when he heard, "Hiya! Were you looking for something?" Maduvia froze again and very slowly turned around. Goku's head was lifted up on his pillow, smiling broadly at Maduvia. With a smile, Maduvia said, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Goku smirked. "Yeah, I'm alright….nothing a little bit of rest won't fix….and food!" Maduvia laughed, and said "Yes, I've heard of the unconquerable Saiyan appetite…if you like, I could make us something to eat." With a grin, Goku nodded. "That would be great!" With a smile, Maduvia turned and strolled out to the kitchen. "Oh, by the way," Goku said from the bed, "If you want some clothes, there's some in the closet on the right". Maduvia inwardly snickered, but went to the closet and chose a white bathrobe. Putting it on, he continued on to the kitchen, and started making pancakes. He had done about 4 dozen when Goku came into the kitchen, dressed in his traditional training clothes, just like the ones he had worn earlier.   
  
  
  
Maduvia chuckled quietly. "Tell me, Goku….do you ever wear anything besides that?" Goku grinned and laughed. "Not really….Chi-Chi hates it, and is always harassing me to get new clothes. But I like these things…they're so comfortable." Maduvia nodded, and remarked, "Yes, I feel much the same about my robes. Too bad they got destroyed…." He laughed, and smiled when Goku laughed too. "Sorry 'bout that, Maduvia…..I guess we both got a little serious. By the way, is it alright if I call you Mad? Maduvia's such a long name." Maduvia laughed out loud, and readily agreed. He used his mental powers and opened a cupboard, pulling down two plates with his mind. He sent them over to the table, but when they were 2 inches from the tabletop, he whimpered and they landed on the table with a thud. Goku, who had been looking out the window, turned and saw Maduvia clutching his head. A concerned look came across his face as he stepped towards him. "Hey Mad, are you okay?" Maduvia nodded, still wincing a little. "I'm alright….I just should know better than to try and mentally do things after that last attack. It really took a lot out of me." Goku nodded, glad that his new friend was okay, and sat down at the table. Maduvia brought over a plate with about 2 dozen pancakes, and put it on the table before sitting down himself. He delicately took 3 pancakes, and began cutting them slowly. He looked up to get the syrup, and was mildly surprised to see that there were only 2 pancakes left. He looked at Goku in time to see him swallow, and take a great gulp of orange juice before looking around. "Hey…..is that all you made?"   
  
  
  
Maduvia sweat-dropped, and gestured to the counter, where a huge pile of pancakes could be seen. Goku eagerly got up and took almost half of them, piling his plate high before sitting down again. By this time, Maduvia had finished two of his pancakes, and brought the other two onto his plate. He had just finished them, when Goku gave out a HUGE burp. Maduvia stared at him, and started laughing. Goku looked a little embarrassed, but started laughing as well. Soon the two were doubled over, tears flowing from their eyes. Trying to stop, and ending up coughing, Maduvia got up and began clearing the table. He had put all the dishes in the sink, and saw Goku standing a few feet away. Maduvia turned to him, a serious expression on his face. "Goku, I'd like to have a talk. Would you be so kind as to come outside and sit with me?" Goku shrugged, and followed him onto the porch. They both sat down across from each other, and Maduvia conjured lemonade and two glasses from the kitchen. He winced again, but ignored it. Goku poured himself a glass, and leaned back, wondering what it was Maduvia had to say. He had to admit….the little guy was full of surprises. He had been an amazing opponent; the best Goku had had in a long time. Ever since he had finished training Uub, Goku had found himself being pretty much bored. Gohan was busy with school, Chi-Chi was always rushing around doing something, and Goten hung around with Trunks all the time. He loved his family, but sometimes he felt unneeded by them. It was spars like the one with Maduvia that made him feel alive, and wanted. He really hoped they could do it again sometime.   
  
  
  
Maduvia sighed, and nursed his own glass of lemonade. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He decided he should start with something mundane. "You do a lot of training, don't you Goku?" he asked. Goku smirked, and nodded his assent. "Yes, I figured that from how strong you are. You're no stranger to physical pain, either, are you?" Again, Goku nodded, not sure what Maduvia was trying to say. Hesitating, Maduvia continued. "This is kind of weird, seeing as how I don't how you'll react or anything, but…." Goku leaned forward, concern on his face. "You can say anything to me, Mad. Its not like we've known each other long enough to have grudges." Maduvia smirked, knowing deep down that it was the opposite of a grudge that was hard to talk about. "Goku, I…..I……I really enjoyed our spar today." Goku laughed. "So did I! I've been so bored lately, and having you come along to fight made everything seem better." Maduvia smiled faintly, and continued as though Goku hadn't said anything. "You see……I like you a lot, Goku. A LOT……" A puzzled expression came over Goku's face. "Well….. that's good to know, Mad, but….what are you trying to say?" Maduvia put his head in his hands, and shook it for a second before bringing his head up. "Goku……..I'm in love with you."  
  
  
  
Goku froze. Of all the things he'd expected Maduvia to say…..this wasn't one of them. He was completely floored, and had no idea what to say. "Umm…well……*cough*......" He continued to sputter, when suddenly a warm pair of lips connected with his mouth. He was lost in the kiss for a few infinite seconds before pushing Maduvia off with a rough shove. Maduvia's face was flushed, and he seemed very excited. "Goku…….let me do that again. If you don't like it, I'll back off." The Saiyan still looked shocked, but didn't resist when Maduvia came close again. Their lips met, and Goku just sat there. Squeezing his shoulders and stroking his neck, Maduvia decided to up the ante. He slipped in a little tongue, and felt Goku jump a little, but got just the response he wanted. Goku's tongue leaped into action, starting its own sparring match with Maduvia. His hands came up automatically, stroking the wizard's back through the cloth bathrobe. With a shrug of his shoulders, Maduvia shook off his robe, groaning as Goku's hands touched and rubbed his bare skin. He broke the kiss, grinning as Goku stretched forward, wanting to taste those lips again. Goku was lost in shock and pleasure, feeling a stirring in his pants. Maduvia took his hands, and gently led him away from the balcony and inside. They strolled through the hallways, until they reached Goku's room. Maduvia entered first, and flung the Saiyan after him, throwing him on the bed. Goku yelled in surprise, but was cut off when the wizard jumped on him, smothering his mouth with his lips. They passionately kissed, all thoughts of pretense and dignity fleeing from Goku's mind. He knew he shouldn't be doing this….it was wrong. But he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop the feelings he felt for this young elf. This beautiful young man, with awesome strength hidden beneath his smooth exterior. This was what he longed for, secretly.   
  
  
  
Maduvia melted into Goku's body, his naked skin rubbing against the rough material of the training gi. His hands worked busily, unbuttoning and untying while his tongue and mouth kept his connection to the magnificent man below him. He longed for this…..ever since he'd heard of the powerful Goku. Now, his dream was coming true. He'd matched physical and mental strength with him in a fight…..now it was time to do it much more intimately. Soon, the shirt was off, and Goku moaned as Maduvia pinched his now hard nipples, rubbing and massaging the superb muscles of his chest. Again, Maduvia broke the kiss, sliding down until he could latch onto one of the delicious nipples. Goku cried out when Maduvia began sucking and licking, biting and nipping the firm breast. "Oh Mad…Oh Mad……", Goku murmured, running his fingers through the wizard's soft hair. Maduvia switched from left to right, sucking each perfect nipple until Goku was whimpering and groaning in excitement. Sliding down even more, he reached the strings holding up Goku's training pants. With a swift tug, they were undone, and with a swift pull they were off. Goku's erection stood up in the air, just waiting to be used and abused. Maduvia reached out and gently stroked it, grinning as Goku bucked a little at this most intimate of touches. Squeezing, he swiftly leaned forward and swallowed the bulbous head. Goku lurched, a loud yelp escaping him. Chi-Chi had never done THIS to him. Hell, he was lucky they'd had sex together. He automatically started thrusting, all reason lost except for the pleasure this warm mouth was giving him.  
  
  
  
Maduvia stood stock-still, slurping and sucking as Goku's manhood pistoned in and out of his mouth. It was sweet-tasting, with a hint of manly musk giving it a delicious flavor. He could feel Goku jerking and twitching beneath him, moaning for all he was worth. He grinned, though it was a little hard with the fat cockhead in his mouth. His teeth grazed the tip of Goku's penis, drawing another yelp and sigh. Again, he nipped the tender head, almost chuckling as Goku nearly tossed him off with his wild lurching. He came off his delicious snack and slid up again, bringing his face close to Goku's. And what a face it was! So beautiful and handsome, now red and flushed, as Goku continued panting heavily. They kissed, long and slow. As they broke away, Goku pulled him close, squeezing him against his muscled chest. "Mad….", he whispered. "Yes, Goku?", Maduvia asked, looking up at his lover. "I don't want this to end….I've never done anything like this, and I'm so frightened, but…" "Shhhh...", Maduvia hushed him, putting a finger to Goku's sensuous, full lips. "I'm not going anywhere, dear Goku. I know you are afraid….but I will show you all you need to know. Don't worry about anyone else, or what might happen. Right now, there is only us. Only us…." Maduvia smiled, and kissed him again. Goku reached up and pulled him even closer, mashing Maduvia against his firm body as their mouths strove to become one. Their tongues battled one another, striving for dominance. Both moaned and groaned, while little sighs and gasps escaped their clenched lips. Goku's hands roamed over Maduvia's back, finally settling on the firm cheeks of his ass, squeezing and rubbing. Maduvia ground his crotch into Goku's, their erections crushing against one another, throbbing. Their kisses grew more intense and needy, as their bodies slipped and slid around, the sweat pouring from their bodies. Goku's hard cock slipped beneath Maduvia, sliding along the crack of his ass. Maduvia moaned, pushing back against the hardness behind him, his own penis pressed into Goku's stomach.   
  
  
  
Goku was lost in his ecstasy. Never had he felt anything like this. The feeling of an erect male against him was exhilarating. He could feel Maduvia pushing against him, kneading his penis with his ass. Suddenly, Maduvia drew up even more, still kissing the beautiful Saiyan. His ass raised and lowered, and that's when felt it. His cock was now nestled inside the crack of Maduvia's ass, the tip poking at the tender, tight hole. Goku groaned, knowing what was about to happen, but he had no control over his body to help or hinder the wizard. Maduvia broke the kiss and looked down at Goku, a broad smile on his face. "Are you ready, Goku?" The only answer was a loud moan. With a longing sigh, Maduvia lowered his hips, and the bulbous head beneath him began to enter. If not for the full weight of Maduvia on him, this alone would have made Goku jump in pleasure. The tight entrance swallowed up the cockhead, squeezing and gripping it. More and more of the thick shaft made its way inside, the Saiyan groaning and moaning in pleasure. Maduvia too was in ecstasy, relishing the oncoming fullness. His ass was stretched as it had never been before, sucking up the firm member. It seemed to take an eternity, but finally Goku felt Maduvia's against his thighs, his penis all the inside. It was in that moment that something snapped inside Goku, and he started thrusting. He pounded his cock in and out of Maduvia, bouncing the slim wizard up and down against him. It was so tight and warm….so much of what he'd been longing for all his life. They kissed, using their lips as a safety as their bodies rolled over, Maduvia now on his back. They moaned and groaned and yelped and screamed. Neither of them had ever felt this fulfilled.   
  
  
  
Goku reached under and grasped Maduvia's manhood, squeezing the thick shaft as he pumped inside of the wizard. He stroked the cock in rhythm to his thrusts, feeling Maduvia's ass tightening on his penis. With a loud cry Maduvia orgasmed, the thick, milky fluid spewing from the tip of his member. It slicked up the friction between them, and Goku was in heaven as the already tight ass created a vice grip on his cock. He too groaned aloud, and with a loud cry of longing he too came. 1, 2, 3 times he thrust in, filling his lover up with what he wanted so much. Soon, his thrusts became weaker, and rammed in one last time before collapsing on top of Maduvia. They both were panting heavily, and the youth lovingly stroked Goku's hair, the sweat dripping off Goku's chin and landing on his chest.   
  
  
  
With a small push, Maduvia rolled the Saiyan onto his back, and laid on top of him, the now-shrinking penis still firmly inside him. They kissed, long, slow, and sweet. They smiled at each other one last time, before Maduvia laid his head on the strong chest of Goku and fell asleep. Goku himself stayed up a little longer, his mind and body still in shock over what had happened. He knew when he woke up again he would be surprised, and probably disgusted. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he had just made love to the most beautiful person on Earth. With a sigh, he too closed his eyes and fell asleep, a faint smile on his face, and his hand gently stroking his lover's silky hair. 


	4. Truth Revealed

Meeting of Minds and Bodies  
  
Chapter 4: Truth Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Goku or DBZ....if I did, I would be very happy and very rich. However, Maduvia is my own creation, and no one had better even DARE to steal him! @_@ So there! ^_^ Enjoy the story ~_^!  
  
When Goku woke up, it was with little awareness of where he was. There was something pressing down on top of him, and he didn't know what. He opened his eyes, and saw brown blond-streaked hair in front of him, gently stirring as the attached head rose and fell with small breaths. With a rush, the events of the night before came back to him. For a split-second, bile rose in his throat and he had the urge to throw off this evil tempter. But then Maduvia sighed and shifted against him, causing a stirring in his heart and in his loins. All thoughts of violence were swept away in a tidal wave of desire. Swiftly following this was a wave of shame. He was so confused. He loved Chi-Chi.....or he thought he did. The past few months had brought a lot of doubts to their relationship. He couldn't remember the last time they'd had sex....or even kissed, for that matter. Then Maduvia had come, and now everything was different.   
  
  
  
Maduvia stirred again, and slowly opened his eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he held Goku tightly. He looked up, staring deeply into his lover's eyes. With a shining gleam in his own, he slowly lifted up and off, rolling onto his back beside Goku. Goku flinched as his manhood was surrendered, and sighed. He turned on his side, facing Maduvia, and just looked at him. His eyes were filled with wonder and joy, but tinged with melancholy. "Mad....I don't understand all this......how you can make me feel this way, and I barely know you." Maduvia just slipped his hand onto Goku's back, gently rubbing in small, tight circles. He looked into his Goku's face, calm assurance radiating from his body. "There's no need to understand, dear Goku....just knowing that what we have is unique and special is all that matters." He turned on his back, and spoke again. "I'm not saying you have to leave Chi-Chi for me, or anything even remotely like it. I've been watching you, do you know that?" Goku was surprised, his mouth opening in question. "What do you mean?" Maduvia turned on his side again, his face only inches from the Saiyan's. "Ever since you defeated Buu, I've studied you. I watched you at your house while you trained. When you left to help Uub, I followed you, and watched you there as well." Goku sat there unmoving, processing this latest shocker. His initial reaction was anger and disgust at being followed, but then he realized what it meant. Maduvia had had a crush on him for a long time. He tried to imagine what it would have been like to finally talk to the person you've been longing for, after years of waiting. Maduvia must have been so scared and nervous at their first meeting yesterday. Wondering whether he knew, or would respond in the same way, or kick the shit out of him. Maduvia kept looking at him for several seconds before turning away again. Tears started forming in his eyes, as he waited for Goku to say something.   
  
Instead, he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. He looked up to see Goku smiling at him, his eyes almost glowing. "Maduvia.....I'm honored that you're attracted to me. You've given me what I've been lacking for years." Goku leaned down and tenderly the two kissed. They held it for several minutes, relishing in the feeling of being connected in such an intimate way. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the door. "HOLY FUCK!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING TO MY DAD??!!!" The two lovers wrenched away from each other, crying out in surprise. When they turned, a tall figure in his early 30's could be seen in the doorway. He had black hair and black eyes, just like Goku, and he was dressed in a similar training gi to what Goku usually wore, except it was green. He looked supremely pissed, and Goku sat up guiltily, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Uh...hiya, Gohan! I'm sure you're really surprised and pissed off, but..."   
  
Gohan just stood there in utter disbelief. He turned to Maduvia, and his eyes got even wider. "Dad.....you're cheating on Mom....with a guy??!!" Goku hung his head, shame and sadness on his face. Gohan shook his head. "How could you do this to Mom, Dad...? You guys have such a good relationship!" Goku looked up and shook his head as well, looking very sad. "I'm afraid that's not true, Gohan. Your mother and I haven't been close at all for the past few years. We've been drifting, but neither of us has been willing to admit it." Gohan stood there, his eyes brimming as he sensed that his father's words were true. "Dad......" "No, son, there's nothing you can do. Or that any of us can do. Chi-Chi and I had a wonderful relationship, but it's over now." Gohan sighed. "But Dad....why with a guy?" He looked pointedly at Maduvia. Goku was about to answer, but Maduvia spoke up. "It is not so much a matter of my being male that attracted me to Son Goku, or him to me. Your father admires strength, work, beauty, and love. I embody all of these. To me, your father also represents these qualities. It matters not that we are both male. Only that we love each other." Gohan looked extremely sad, looking from Goku to Maduvia, then back again. "I think I understand.....but that doesn't mean I feel any better about it. Its going to take some getting used to." Goku smiled broadly. "I'm glad you understand, Gohan. I hope this doesn't change anything between us. And I don't want this to cause any resentment between you and Mad." Gohan smiled weakly, looking at his dad. "Don't worry.....I respect your decisions." He turned to Maduvia. "But know this. If you do anything to hurt my Dad, in any way, I will personally hunt you down and hurt you." Maduvia chuckled, eyeing the young Saiyan. "Well spoken, Gohan. You can rest assured that I will do my best to keep Goku from harm." A small smile passed between the two warriors, and Gohan turned to leave them.   
  
Suddenly, he whipped around, panic written all over his face. "That's right!!! I came home early to tell you, Dad, that Mom and Goten will be coming shortly! They were only about an hour behind me!" Goku and Maduvia looked stunned and horrified, and immediately scrambled out of bed. Unabashed by their nakedness, they rushed to the closet, Goku throwing himself into his training gi while Maduvia grabbed a small bathrobe. With a small mutter and gesture, the robe suddenly turned brightly-colored shades of purple. With a wink, Maduvia slipped it on, the material fitting him perfectly. Both Goku and Gohan looked strangely at this transformation and Maduvia shrugged. "Well, we are in a hurry, are we not?" With a laugh, the two Saiyans nodded, and the three of them left the room, heading outside to wait for Chi-Chi and Goten.   
  
.....................................  
  
"Come on, Goten, can't we go any faster?!" Chi-Chi was complaining as usual as Goten carried her through the air on his back. They were flying high above the ocean, Chi-Chi clutching her grocery bags tightly. "Aw, Mom, I'm going as fast as I can without powering up!" Chi-Chi grumbled, and shifted her weight on Goten's shoulders. "Well, I just hope we get home before this ice cream melts!' Goten grimaced, and then got a mischievous smirk. He started twirling in the air, nearly throwing his mother. "GOTEN!!!" She gave him a hard smack to the head, and he yelled in pain before rubbing the sore spot. It wasn't fair....he always had to be so polite and good, and he always got smacked for having a little bit of fun. It was one of the reasons he liked to hang out with Trunks and Vegeta. He ALWAYS got to have fun with them.   
  
Soon, he could see their cottage coming in to view. It was strange, though. He could make out his Dad and his brother, but there was someone else standing beside them. From this far away, he couldn't see any of them clearly, but he was pretty sure he didn't know him. Chi-Chi shifted again, growing restless now that they were so near home. They were still a ways away from the cottage when she shifted again, but her knees slipped and stabbed Goten in the side. He cried out in surprise and pain and unintentionally bucked. Chi-Chi, already startled, was unable to grab onto him and fell off, plummeting swiftly. Goten turned, fast as lightning, and flew down to catch her. He was just about to reach her when a purple blur swept in front of him, picking his mother up. He looked around, wondering what had happened. Standing a few feet away was a tall figure, with brown blond-streaked hair reaching to his legs. He held his mother in his arms, smiling down at the young boy. "That would have been a nasty fall," the man said, gesturing expansively to the ground below. Goten nodded, and then smirked at the man. "Thanks a lot for helping my mom!" The man nodded as well, and took off towards the cottage. Goten followed quickly, wondering how someone could have moved so fast. This was the guy he'd seen with his Dad and brother. He wanted to know who he was!  
  
Goku and Gohan smirked at Maduvia as he lowered to the ground, cradling Chi-Chi in his arms. It seemed she had fainted when she had fallen, so great was her fright. He carried her to one of the couches lining the patio and gently laid her down. Turning, he grinned broadly at the three Saiyans. They all smirked back, and then Goku walked over and kneeled beside his wife, carefully prodding her. "Chi-Chi.....Chi-Chi.....wake up, Chi-Chi!" Slowly, her eyes began to flutter, and then they opened. She looked disoriented, and sat up suddenly. "Where am I?! What happened?!" Goku laughed and helped her stand up. "It's nothing. You got thrown off Goten when you accidentally hit him, and Maduvia over here saved you from a nasty crash into the water." Chi-Chi first turned to Maduvia, smiling thankfully at him. Then, she swept her gaze to Goten, her eyes nearly shooting sparks. "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!" She picked up one of her bags from the ground and ran at Goten, swinging wildly. Goten yelled in surprise and took off running, Chi-Chi chasing him all the way. Goku and Gohan looked after her, blank looks on their faces, while Maduvia laughed loudly. The three turned and went back into the house, going into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.  
  
"Well, that was rather interesting!" Maduvia smiled innocently around. "Heh.....I think Goten would have caught her, but it's good you reacted so fast, Mad!" Goku was beaming, and Gohan had a grin on his face. "Wow...you move really fast....Mad, is it?" Maduvia smiled. "Actually, my full name is Maduvia Harpsid, but you can call me Mad if you like." Gohan nodded, and then the three sat staring off. Goku looked up, looking from Gohan to Maduvia. "So......what are we going to tell Chi-Chi?" Gohan's head snapped up. "We can't her anything yet! She'd kill you!" Goku sighed, and started to say something, but Maduvia interrupted him. "Gohan's right, Goku. We have plenty of time. A few days or weeks will not matter. The only thing that's important is that we're together." Maduvia reached over and took Goku's hand, squeezing it. Gohan blushed and looked away, still VERY uncomfortable with the idea of his dad being with a guy. "It just isn't right!" he thought. With a smile and a sigh, Maduvia stood up. "I'm afraid I have to go for now. I must return home and put my affairs in order. I will see you again later?" This was directed at Goku, who was looking at Maduvia like a lost puppy. He nodded, a melancholy smile on his face.   
  
With a faint smile of parting, Maduvia gestured, and disappeared. Goku and Gohan jumped in surprise, then sighed. "God...it would have been nice if he'd told me he could teleport!" Goku grumbled. Gohan chuckled at his Dad, and then stood up as well. "Well, we should probably go out and see Mom, or she might start worrying." Goku nodded again, and got up from his chair. Gohan left first, putting a hand on his father's shoulder before going. Goku stood there for another few minutes, wondering where Maduvia was and what he was doing. It was amazing how quickly the wizard had wormed his way into his heart and soul...and he barely knew anything about him! With a shake of his head and a quiet sigh, Goku left too, a small smile of anticipation on his chiseled face. 


End file.
